


Fresh Start

by CorsetJinx



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's election time and he believes he's done what he can to make sure the town prospers. But.. there is one last thing he'd like to secure before he leaves the office - if one Laguna Loire will cooperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Start

“I’m sorry, you want me to what?” With that confused, I’m-sure-I-heard-you-wrong-but-we’ll-try-this-again expression and one hand nervously rubbing against the back of his head he could almost imagine that Laguna was being truthful in missing that part of the conversation. Almost.

“Become mayor, it could open up a whole new world for you.” He regretted the choice of words instantly, Loire’s green eyes narrowing in the faintest wince and the head-rubbing becoming a little fiercer. Like he was trying to stave off a headache. He opened his mouth to apologize, but the laugh which bubbled out of the man caught him off guard.

“I uh, appreciate what you’re trying to do sir. I really do. But you see, I’m not exactly the type of guy you’d pick for the job. Journalism’s more my thing, sorta. And uh, if I happened to find a way bac- home, it wouldn’t be fair to the town if I just up and left.” A smile, vaguely strained but largely sincere.

This man should never play poker, he decided. Among other things.

With a sigh, he straightened up in his chair, folding his hands neatly in front of him. The slightly taller brunet seemed to sense the change and let the smile fade, nervous fidgeting dying down. Whatever or whoever he was, and sometimes he thought he had an idea, Laguna knew when to be serious- even better, he managed it with a calm air and a good deal of rational sense. Even if he wasn’t from Twilight Town, he was amiable and people liked him- often providing a listening ear where it was (and sometimes wasn’t) wanted.

“I’m sure you would have the time to pursue it, if you wanted.” A passable half-lie. “But listen to me. The people here like you, Laguna. You and your fresh perspective. You could do a lot for this town, and maybe build some bridges back home.”

To his credit, the man only looked mildly uncomfortable. He watched as the town’s constant twilight moved across his desk, glancing up at Loire through his carefully parted bangs. The man looked like he was being threatened with a bite of a pickled lemon, if he were brutally honest with himself- why he was pushing for this so hard once again rose up in his mind.

True, people liked Laguna, even after he’d shown up with his strange clothes and accent, asking after a place no one had ever heard of or seen. Castles filled with technology and plazas with fountains where local teens made friends and trouble in the same timeframe. Moogles he could understand, the industrious little things seemed to be common enough- but everything else seemed like a far-fetched fairytale.

He was being more than unfair, and perhaps the candidate for the next election wasn’t so bad a person as to warrant this (admittedly) out-of-field browbeating. But here they were, and he couldn’t help the feeling that Laguna would be good for the position, if initially reluctant.

Another laugh, more like a resigned chuckle at best, and Loire was looking at him again.

“I guess I’ll have to think about it, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless self-indulgence right here, but I like Laguna and the thought of him being mayor in the town where Seifer's a punk kid tickles me pink.


End file.
